Tiberius "Chance" Pavel
Tiberius "Chance" Pavel is a half-elven paladin with the powers of a sorcerer. This magic runs in the family on his father's side. Tiberius' magic takes the form of fire, and is typically affected by his emotional state. Tiberius is a descendant of the ancient family "Auvrea-zairarnith", or "Blood of Lightning Fire". Details Appearance Tiberius is a male half elf standing approximately 5ft 10inches tall. He wears a white hood over his head as a part for his uniform, and has a scar running down his right eye. Tiberius uses a sword and shield in combat, but is no stranger to other weapons. Tiberius continues to wear his hood, despite leaving his position as a Sergeant with UNCLE. Personality Background Tiberius was born to a human woman and Riordan (at the time known as Rinn). His mother dying in childbirth, and Riordan merely a travelling soldier, he left Tiberius in the care of a friend at the village of Pavel. Tiberius grew up ostracized by the other children of Pavel for being an orphan. His foster family cared little for him. Tiberius grew up lonely and isolated. Sorcery On the eve of his 18th birthday, Tiberius awoke to his innate powers of sorcery. Once again, people had been slandering him and it pushed him to the brink. Tiberius was forced to watch as he lost control of himself, and burnt the village down in a rage as his powers manifested. His uncle Jierdan, whom had scryed him knowing of his birthday, saw the chaos and made haste to Pavel. By the time he arrived, Tiberius was unconscious. Post Pavel Once Jierdan removed Tiberius from Pavel, they returned to Jaegar. A dwarven cleric of Helm healed Tiberius' injuries sustained at Pavel, but she was unable to completely heal his back, which was horribly scarred. To this end, Jierdan instructed Tiberius in the way of rimgar, a type of elven exercise designed to limber up the muscles without causing undue strain. Failure to complete the rimgar in the morning often resulted in Tiberius suffering intense pain. Jierdan began to tutor Tiberius in the way of a private investigator. Tiberius was happy to have someone invested in him, so he took to the task eagerly. Jierdan also taught him sword play, as every P.I. needs to be able to defend themselves. Tiberius also struck up a friendship with Tex Murphy, one of Jierdan's employed investigators. Tex is the originator of Tiberius' nickname, "Chance", as with his attitude he would "have no chance with women". Tiberius took the rib in stride, and adopted the moniker for a time. UNCLE After a few years with Jierdan, Tiberius received a job offer for UNCLE. After consulting with Jierdan, it was recommended he take the position, under the assumption that the two would assist each other in the future. Tiberius was assigned to the Inquisitors, under High Lord Saadra Brightstone. Saadra was absolutely brutal and unwavering in his training. Saadra would physically beat the creed "Gloria Fortes Miles" into each candidate, and Tiberius was no exception. Tiberius was poised to take the Inquisitors by storm, but at the last minute, he withdrew into the Investigators arm of UNCLE. He never gave an official reason for refusing to take the Inquisitors Oath, but it was due to Saadra's extremist views and multiple attempts to brainwash candidates. Tiberius took a lesser position so as to keep his sanity. Family After some time with UNCLE, Jierdan requested his assistance with a case, the case of Falco Malta. Tiberius assisted, and joined Alston "Stumbleduck" Raulner and Talrisa in resolving the case. After the case was resolved, his superiors asked him to arrest Talrisa, on the grounds that she was a civilian who killed a culprit on a case. Tiberius, having been present, knew that Talrisa did so only because there was no choice, and it was in self-defense. His superiors disagreed, so Tiberius handed in his badge. It was later revealed after the case had been resolved that Tiberius and Talrisa were actually half-brother and half-sister. Both had the same father, Riordan. At the time of the reveal, Tiberius was extremely drunk, drowning his sorrows after being forced to leave UNCLE. Tiberius went and spent the day with Jierdan afterwards, where they spoke of many things. Tiberius was given the ancient blade of his family, Neagling, and has since been travelling with Talrisa. He has spent his entire life wishing for a family of his own. Heaven nor hell can keep him from spending time with his newly discovered half-sister. Family and Relationships Jierdan Tiberius' relationship with his uncle Jierdan is a strange one. Jierdan took him from Pavel after it was burned down, and trained him to be an investigator with Private Dicks. However, it took him 15 years to divulge that they were family. Regardless of their relationship, Tiberius has deep respect for Jierdan. Talrisa Tiberius and Talrisa definitely didn't get along at first. However, once they realised their familial ties, they took to each other quite well. Tiberius is still somewhat uncomfortable being a brother, but is willing to put in the time and effort to be a good and protective sibling. They both share a deep love of music and song. Riordan Tiberius has never met his father. His uncle Jierdan is convinced that Riordan is alive, and Tiberius is eager to learn of his father's fate. Bryd the Bronze Bryd is a conundrum to Tiberius. On one hand, his sister loves him and he wants to support her. On the other, he has been known to completely ignore Tiberius' discomfort with certain things. That being said, they get along well enough, as martial men are known to. Tiberius is cautious of Bryd, but not overly. Tiberius has warmed to Bryd a little more ever since he assisted him escaping from the Sea Sprite as it burned. Alston "Stumbleduck" Raulner Stumbles is a source of intrigue for Tiberius. They still haven't gotten to know each other that well, but Tiberius respects the gnome for his magical prowess and love of tinkering. Tiberius was gifted a wonderful little utility tool from Stumbles that he hasn't had the chance to explore fully yet. Danica Danica is the "what if" girl for Tiberius. They love each other, and they both know it, but circumstances have continuously driven them apart. Tiberius has told Dani that now that he knows he has a family, he can't rest until they're all back together. He needs to protect his little sister to make sure she gets home safe. While it tears Dani's heart out, she accepts it for what it is. After the burning of the Sea Sprite, Danica was revived by the Blue Sapphire of Transmutation combined with Bryd's magic. She was restored, albeit without her memory. Further magic from Bryd is assisting in returning her memory. She is currently lodging at the Knot Welcome Inn at The Hub, in recovery.